deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Leatherhead vs Al Negator
Leatherhead vs Al Negator is a What-if Death Battle. Description TMNT vs Bucky O'Hare! Which alligator is the top Crocodilian? Interlude Wiz: Crocodilians are one of the deadliest killers in the world. Boomstick: And for this Death Battle, we're pitting these 2 badass anthropomorphic Crocodilians to the death. Leatherhead , the Cajun Alligator from the Ninja Turtles... Wiz: ...and Al Negator , the sleezasaur from Bucky O'Hare. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Leatherhead Wiz: Leatherhead was once an ordinary alligator at first, until a certain contact of mutagen turns him into the mutant alligator he is today. Boomstick: That is said in most comics and all three different TMNT cartoons that Leatherhead was in, but in the Archie comics however, Leatherhead was a swamp man named Harley Jessup who turned into a mutant alligator, all thanks to an old haggish swamp witch. Boy, I should avoid that bitch when I head to a swamp. Wiz: Either way, we know that the majority of Leatherhead canonical info describes him to be an ally to the turtles, while in the 1987 cartoon says he is the enemy. Boomstick: But we will allow everything we know about him in his arsenal. Wiz: Leatherhead is quite the capable fighter, using his superior strength, speed, and agility to overpower many foes as possible, thanks to his mutation of any sort, he is also capable of doing crocodilian attacks like the trademark death roll attack like any crocodilian; a death roll is a unique crocodilian attack in which the crocodilians acn grab their big prey or foes with their teeth having the bite force of up to 3700 psi (or pounds per square inch), and gives out a dangerous spin of up to 14,400 circulations per hour, to tear his opponents to shreds. Boomstick: Wow, that's a lot of dizziness right, there; but ol' Leatherhead has some weaponry of his own as well such as his projectile-like crawfish and daggers, and he once made a bazooka of his own that fires soda pop bombs that were original weapons that he stole from his rival, the Rat King. Wiz: Leatherhead is a powerhouse of destruction, that he will take down his foes with what he has to use in order to claim victory, at one point in the Archie Comics, he became a wrestling hero of the Stumped Asteroid and even been made a member of the Mutanimals. Boomstick: A wrestling Hero? Wow, just like the one wrestling hero I missed. Leatherhead: 'It oughta, ha, hanh, but it won't, I guarantee.' Al Negator Wiz: Al Negator is a mercenary who works occasionally with the Toad Empire. Boomstick: Unfortunately for the toads, Al had to be paid in Simoleans to do so. Wiz: He is a cunning and crafty hacker who hacks into the systems of certain Aniverse defenses to copy onto the data of codes to give the Toads what they need in order to take over the galaxy. Boomstick: But Al here refers not to take place in fights, because they get his claws dirty, but when he does fight, he is more than likely to shoot lasers from his personal blaster, as well as he'll air kick, Captain Falcon style but without the flames, and use his tail to hit his opponents from below. Wiz: Hypocrisy aside, Al Negator well do what it takes to be paid in simoleans, even if he has to work with enemies. Boomstick: Talk about "Double Crossing". Al Negator: 'I made a copy, of course. Al Negator guarantees his deliveries.' Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight In a swamp, Leatherhead is napping peacefully, until he hears a ship hovering. Coming out of the Ship is Al Negator who thinks of making a home in the swamp. But Leatherhead gets in his pose to defend his territory, as Al does the same. FIGHT! Leather head throws his daggers and crawfish three times each in a pattern, while Leatherhead counters them with his blaster. Then Leatherhead gets on his fours and charges at him, but Al Negator jumps high and kicks Leatherhead aside, then whacks him with his tail, and does so six more times, until Leatherhead grabs Al by the tail and uses a move similar to the death roll to turn the tides and wrestles him all over the swamp, then he tosses Al high above the swamp trees, grabs his bazooka, and shoots it at Al blasting him to pieces and Leatherhead resumes his nap in peace. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Well, that fight was really something! Wiz: Al Negator might be cunning, but Leatherhead had more offensive options in his favor. Boomstick: And even though Al stunned Leatherhead some, Leatherhead pulled the old Haggar on him to turn the tides. Wiz: Leatherhead made work with Al using his homemade bazooka when he had the chance. Boomstick: Then Al blew up, See ya never, Al Negator! Wiz: The Winner is Leatherhead. Trivia *This is Maxevil's twentieth Death Battle. *This is Maxevil's seventh Death Battle to pit 2 or more combatants who are animals against each other; the first six are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Michelangelo vs Vector, Pete vs Bowser, Johto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale, Pikachu vs Stitch, and Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon; and the next sixteen are Raphael vs Charizard, Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil), Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Yoshi vs Kazooie, Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Riptor vs Dingodile, Groudon vs Bowser, Banjo vs Klonoa, Simba vs The Beast, King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Big the Cat vs Patrick Star, Slippy Toad vs Guldo, and Plankton vs Mojo jojo. Who would you be rooting for? Leatherhead Al Negator Category:Maxevil Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Hasbro vs Nickelodeon' themed Death Battles Category:Season 3 Maxevil Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015